


Meteor Shower

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Request, FFXV Spoilers, Gen, IgNoct, M/M, One-Shot, Spoilers, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: He had never been one for words when professing his feelings, but action had always been the best form of expression for him.Contains a FFXV spoiler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Noct giving blind Ignis eyelid kissies. ;u;" 
> 
> I assume this is a IgNoct fic you’re asking for, right? You only gave me a sentence so I’ll claim free reign of this prompt and combine it with a headcanon @letshareapapou and I share. I felt really tempted to put a love child in this, but I stopped myself, you may not want that so I simply threw in older IgNoct. I hope you like this, anon. Thank you so much for giving me the prompt and making my soul stronger for the king and strategist dynamic.
> 
> Contains FFXV Spoilers and will be tagged as such.

“It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being.”  
\- John Joseph Powell (The Secret of Staying in Love)

-

Noctis could give himself a pat on the back, he knew this was where he would find him.

The lights in the king’s study were off and when Noctis flicked them on, he found Ignis seated in a leather armchair. Had the king not known any better from the way he was arranged, he would assume the advisor was awake; the older man had no need for illumination to govern his path. But Ignis didn’t react to the king’s presence in the room as he normally would.

A walking cane, one that the advisor mostly used to keep up with appearances and to make others less nervous around him, leaned against the monarch’s desk.

Ignis’ legs were crossed elegantly over one another, his chin settled in the curve of his palm, and knee occupied the space between the book’s pages. His slender fingers were resting on its spine.

The pages contained raised dots, nothing that Noctis could decipher, only the blind would possess knowledge of the technique. Inserting a bookmark between the pages, the king focused his attention on the book’s face. The leather bound cover also contained a similar set of bumps. Above the Braille was a title engraved in huge, gold print that read _Stranger in a Strange Land_ , sating the king’s curiosity.

“Must’ve gotten to the good part before you copped out some z’s, huh?” The king commented softly before placing the book down on a table, right next to the gloves.

Ignis never pursued novels in the past but it became a reoccurring circumstance to find a science fiction or fantasy in the advisor’s hands. The journey they embarked a little over a decade ago wasn’t enough adventure for him. Now spoiled by royal life, he sought excitement in books. It was another guilty pleasure that competed with the advisor’s love of Ebony coffee and listening in to Noctis’ adept storytelling.

Noctis could never get over how Ignis made himself at home in the monarch’s grand study. At times the king caught himself thinking that he was intruding in on the advisor’s space.

Ignis had a ritual that Noctis memorized by heart. Despite how he prepared amazing strategy, his daily routines were considerably predictable. The advisor would enter the room, put up his coat on the rack, remove his gloves, and spend a couple minutes browsing the book shelves. Not only would he reorganize the shelves, he would personally supply the room with books of all genres, perhaps for himself or for visitors to partake.

He had a habit of leaving sticky notes between the pages or annotating passages within the margins of books. The king would leisurely go through those books as they were prized relics, just to read his advisor’s beautiful calligraphy scrawled with various commentary.

When the contents displeased Ignis in any way, he would critically pulverize the author or characters, just an iota away from using vulgarity. Whereas, thought-provoking and sentimental dictation received the highest praise, that occurs rarely. It was very difficult to please the advisor when it came to literature.

Noctis would pace in the same manner Ignis did, mirroring his movements, envisioning the loosened suspenders swaying along with him, and pondered what thoughts that ran through his inquisitive mind. The younger man mostly focused studying the handwriting than the actual text though Ignis had highlighted key quotes that he would love to share with the others. Whenever the two encountered a great distance divide them, Noctis felt this method was the closest to Ignis until they’re reunited.

And Noctis does leave with some resolution when he’s done.

The advisor may not be the monarch of Lucis, but he was king in the world of his dreams. But it was time for the imaginary voyage to come to an end.

Noctis carefully removed the tint-colored glasses, initially slightly lopsided on the advisor’s face, and his breath hitched at something that once wretched and riddled his heart with guilt.

The source behind Ignis’ blindness.

No longer did the guilt imprisoned the two of them. The pain passed. Regrets the small obstacles they overcame and addressed. But Noctis found solace at the sight.

Ignis cannot see his own face, but when Noctis laid his eyes upon those scars…

Despite how Ignis ventured in a world encompassed in darkness, his features lit up like a galaxy, infinite and magnificent.

The vertical scars that marred his skin were equivalent to meteor showers streaking radiantly in the night sky. They were celestial bodies, but instead of disintegrating, Ignis continued to thrive and never ceased to amaze the king each and every time.

Noctis laid his lips gently on the scarred eyelids, caressing them from one spot to the next. He had never been one for words when professing his feelings, but action had always been the best form of expression for him.

Ignis’ eyelids fluttered at the younger man’s touch, revealing lighter hues of viridian. He made the endearing scowl that Noctis loved dearly and was tempted to take his cheeks and stretch them into a smile. Ignis would eviscerate him on the spot if he did. Probably. Or return the favor with gratuitous cheek pinching.

“Noct?” Ignis took the king’s cheek in his hand, his fingers stroked at the fine bristles along the man’s beard. “How long was I asleep?”

Noctis wasn’t entirely sure. He had volunteered to look for Ignis and the Caelum Palace contained thousands of rooms. It took the king some time after searching; his fourth guess being the study.

“Only for a few minutes.” He decided.

Ignis’ lithe fingers swept over the king’s features, frowning as he tapped in the center of Noctis’ furrowed brows. “Something tells me that my nap was longer than that.”

“Just your imagination.” Noctis chuckled, his lips lightly caressing the sensitive digits. “Now that you’re up, we can let the others know that the man of the hour didn’t pull a disappearing act on us.”


End file.
